1. Technical Field
The invention relates to theft deterrent devices, and particularly to an EAS tag carrying device that is secured to an item to deter theft thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to such a security device that is connected to an item of merchandise by a cable which is locked thereon by a magnetically attractable locking mechanism, and which has an internal alarm which is actuated if the integrity of the cable is compromised and upon the secured item approaching a security gate sensor.
2. Background Information
Various retail establishments use theft deterrent systems and devices to discourage shoplifting. Many of these theft deterrent devices use electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags attached to the item of merchandise. The tags are configured to activate an alarm of a security gate that is located at the exit of the retail establishment. Securing the EAS tag to merchandise is a problem faced by many retail establishments. The tags must be connected in a secure manner that prevents unauthorized removal while not damaging the items of merchandise. Also, the tags must be readily removable by authorized personnel so that the tags do not unduly delay checkout and inadvertently actuate the security gate alarm.
The prior art is replete with EAS tag carriers designed to secure the tags to merchandise. Various types are known in which frames extend around the items, pins pierce the items, and cables wrap around the items. The present invention relates to the type of security devices that use cables to wrap around or through a portion of the merchandise.
Many of these types of cable devices are large and bulky and require complicated mechanical mechanisms to lock and unlock the cable from the device for subsequent removal from the item of merchandise. Furthermore, the alarms contained in some of the prior art devices are actuated only if the cable is severed and/or broken away from the device, but will not sound the alarm if the merchandise having the security item attached thereto is removed in its entirety. Even though the EAS tag could actuate a different alarm at a security gate upon passing through the gate, this does not always prove satisfactory due to the sensitivity of the gate which must be tuned to numerous security devices used throughout the store. Also once the stolen item of merchandise having the security device still attached thereto leaves the store premises, the thief can easily disappear in a crowd or parking lot and the store alarm only alerts the store personnel that an item of merchandise has been stolen.
The subject invention solves many of these problems by providing a device which is of a relatively inexpensive construction, yet is easily applied and removed from the protected item of merchandise, and which provides a versatile alarm system contained within the housing.